Na dworze cesarza
Gù Gōng, pałac cesarskiej dynastii Ming, szczytowy wyraz chińskiego perfekcjonizmu i elegancji dalekiego wschodu. Ogromny kompleks wypełniony przepychem przy którym Wersal jawiłby się jako Łysa Magda przy laureacie grand prix fryzjerów 2017. Trzysta tysięcy pomieszczeń, dwa miliony hektarów powierzchni wypełnionej egzotycznym ogrodami pełnymi drzew i krzewów rosnących już wyłącznie tutaj. Unoszący się zewsząd delikatny aromat kwitnącej wiśni i kwiatu lotosu. To wszystko bez wątpienia wywarłoby na tobie kolosalne wrażenie gdyby twój łeb nie przykryty był płóciennym workiem, a do nozdrzy nie docierał jedynie fetor zeszłorocznej rzepy. Podobnie jak też zeszłoroczną rzepę wrzucono cię do głębokiej piwniczej ciemni, na wilgotną posadzkę na którą ślamazarnie skapywały krople z nieszczelnego kamiennego sufitu. W celi było tak ciemno, że nie byłeś w stanie dostrzec własnych rąk, a jednak wiedzionym podświadomym uczuciem wiedziałeś, że nie jesteś tutaj sam. Wtem w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia zabłysło jaskrawe, czerwonawe światło, które na domiar wszystkiego uformowało się w postać uśmiechniętej do ciebie rzepy. Wszedłeś tu jako więzień, wyjdziesz jako król! – wyrokowała Rzepa. Masz na myśli cesarza, tak? Chińczycy nie mają króla. Wielka armia czeka na ciebie! Na twój rozkaz spłoną mury Zakazanego Miasta! Nocną ulicą popłynie szkarłat krwi! ''– zignorowała cię Rzepa ''Czemu w ogóle pałac nazywać miastem? I dlaczego jest zakazany, jakby było to coś wstydliwego, jak palenie pod piekarnią? Wybije godzina, a Wieczne Niebo rozbłyśnie! Po czym śmierć na koniu przybędzie i ci się pokłoni! Na martwym koniu? Z kosą i w kapturze? Jednak by to się stało, że nadajesz się wykazać musisz! Potrzebować będziesz ziemniaka, kawałek salcesonu oraz soczystego melona, by przepowiednia prawdą się stała! Obudziło cię uderzenie łokciem w twarz. Trzeba dodać wyjątkowo kościstym bo należącym do Dalaj Lamy. Nie złamałeś sobie niczego? ''– zapytałeś troskliwie, jako, że matka zawsze uczyła cię, że starszych należy szanować, jeśli chcesz żeby przepisali na ciebie swój majątek. ''Czemu miałbym sobie cokolwiek złamać? To ty dostałeś! Ale mnie to nie bolało, a u ciebie aż było słychać gruchot zartretyzmowanych kości. Nie ma artretyzmu! Jestem w sile wieku! Jaaaaasneeee… No przecież mówię! Daleko jeszcze? ''– dołączył się jakiś głos, jak się okazało należący do pospolitej świni. ''Jesteś świnią i gadasz? ''– zapytał zszokowany Dalaj Lama. ''Jesteś tak stary i jeszcze żyjesz? ''– świnia była wyjątkowo cięta. Prawdę mówiąc nie miałeś pojęcia jednak jak daleko jeszcze. Byłeś przekonany, że znalazłeś się już w pałacu i rozmawiałeś z rzepą, która przepowiedziała ci wielką przyszłość. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że był to jedynie sen, a rzeczywistość sprowadziła cię na nierówną, bo będącą wciąż w budowie drogę prowadzącą do stolicy Cesarstwa. W twoim wozie oprócz Dalaj Lamy i świni spostrzec mogłeś też spitego żula, który chrapał potężnie zwinięty na rogu siana. Po koloratce i tatuażu przedstawiającym Jezusa w skrzydłach husarii poznałeś księdza. Na twoje szczęście napruty jak szpadel smacznie chrapał, bowiem inaczej na pewno zarobiłbyś guza. ''Z tym Jezusem na tyle łba wygląda jak profesor Quirrell z gębą Voldemorta ''– słusznie zauważyła świnia. ''Za co cię capnęli? ''– zainteresowałeś się świnią(a jakże by inaczej!). ''A jak myślisz tłuściochu? Spójrz na mnie! Jestem gadającą świnią! I co w tym dziwnego? No tak do ciebie pewnie wieprzowina zawsze przemawia, chrum, chrum - ''zachrumczała zadowolona z siebie świnia. Miała jednak rację i nie mogąc już dłużej się powstrzymać zanurzyłeś zęby w schabowym. Świnia zakwiczała z bólu, jednak nie przeszkodziło ci to zacząć wgryzać się już w boczek. ''Kwiiiiiii! Poczekaj do kurwy nędzy! Nie chcesz wiedzieć kim tak naprawdę jestem?! Nic jednak nie słyszałeś zajęty delektowaniem się w żeberkach. Kwiiiii kweee kwaa bluergh kurwa hhyuajn blyp przestań mnie gryźć! Widzisz, nie zawsze byłem świnią, kwiiiiiii!!!, kiedyś byłem taki jak ty, byłem potężny, byłem wielki, kwiiiiii, widzisz byłem… Nie miałeś jednak już tego się dowiedzieć bowiem po przegryzieniu karkówki świnia padła a w powozie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Zjadłeś żywcem tą gadającą świnię? – niedowierzał Dalaj Lama. Oczywiście. To obleśne ''– obruszył się dziadyga – ''Jakby to był jakiś pies! Wtem wozy zatrzymały się, czekał was bowiem przymusowy postój. Niezadowoleni ze stawek i przysługującego braku dni urlopu robotnicy zabarykadowali drogę. Żądamy podwyżek, wyższej płacy i lepszych pieniędzy! ''– zażądał Hyuang Hoe, renegat i przywódca rebelii. ''Ale czemu? ''– zapytał skonfundowany chińczyk w binoklu. ''Bo za mało zarabiamy, mamy za niską pensję i żyjemy bez grosza! '' ''Do roboty nędzne nieroby, darmozjady, patajchła i wyrównać tą drogę, ma być jak w linijce! ''– dołączył się Dalaj Lama, ekspert od pokojowych pertraktacji. Niestety jego czar tym razem nie zadziałał, wręcz przeciwnie rozjuszył robotników, którzy postanowili was absolutnie zniszczyć. Rozpoczął się pokaz niesamowitego fruwającego kung-fu i choć przez długi czas wydawało się, że Chińczycy mają przewagę(choć nie byłeś pewny którzy) to ostatecznie znowu znać o sobie dał Dalaj Lama demonstrując niezwykły kunszt biegłości magii ciskając robotników pociskami Kamehame-Ha. ''Jedźmy do pałacu. Na pewno już na nas czekają ''– dodał, wyraźnie zyskując kontrolę nad grupą. Tak więc o świcie przybyliście pod masywny, czerwony zarys Bramy Południkowej, gdzie zatrzymała was kontrola celna. ''Paszporty poproszę i będziemy musieli przeczesać siano. Przewozicie coś? Alkohol, papierosy bez akcyzy? Nic z tych rzeczy – uśmiechnął się Dalaj Lama. Broń? Materiały wybuchowe? Nie. A nitroglicerynę? Czemu miałbym mieć nitroglicerynę? Hehe. Moje serce jest jak dzwon! Cel wizyty? Pokojowe pertraktacje O jakim pokoju mówimy? Słucham? Numer pokoju. Jest tu ich ponad trzysta tysięcy. Mam na myśli rozejm! Nie gorączkuj się, bo ci żyłka pęknie. Czemu miałaby? Miażdżyca? ''– podpowiedziałeś. ''Nie jestem stary! Dobra wpuszczę was, ale pilnuj dziadka, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy jakiejś ''– zwrócił się do ciebie strażnik. Następnie zaprowadzono was do pałacu, a cóż to był za pałac! Ozdobne elewacje, chińska porcelana i jedwabie! Posągi całe ze złota, witraże zdobione jadeitem, podgrzewane muszle! Zapach kolendry i lawendy unoszący się w powietrzu. Bez wątpienia byłbyś zachwycony gdyby uprzednio nie założyli ci płóciennego worka na łeb o zapachu zeszłorocznej rzepy. Niestety nie doszło do pokojowych pertraktacji, jako, że Dalaj Lama głośno i bez skrępowania zwyzywał gościnność gospodarzy(''Pieprzone żółtki, śliskie to i niesłychanie niskie, nic dziwnego, że stworzyli gameboya dla nich to jak pełen ekran) ''niezadowolony, że przyszło mu założyć płócienny worek. Wrzucono więc cię do ciemni, która bez wątpienia oddawała sprawiedliwość swojej nazwie. Jednak nawet ta najciemniejsza z ciemności potrafi się przerzedzić, kiedy w rogu pojawi się luminescencyjna, czerwonawa rzepa. ''Wielka chwała tobie pisane, gdy zadanie spełnisz. Wódz w strzemionach stopy swe przekręca niecierpliwie, czekając na twoje rozkazy! Przyniosłeś to o co prosiłam? Przepowiednia ze snu! Ale jakie to były składniki? Ziemniak, soczysty melon i kawałek salcesonu! Uświadomiłeś sobie, że ten tłusty kawałek świńskiego tłuszczu zachowałeś schowałeś sobie pod butem na ciężką godzinę. Ale pozbyć się tak kawałka czystego tłuszczu? Co dostanę w zamian? Przepowiednia, czeka na ciebie! To za mało. Nielimitowane rozmowy do wszystkich sieci, sms-y i mms-y do wszystkich? Kto w ogóle używa mms-ów? Telewizja 40 kanałów, jedynka, dwójka, muzyczne oraz puls? Nie chcę tego. Chcę święte kuriozum. To niemożliwe. To nie dostaniesz salcesonu. Mogę dać ci słomiany chiński kapelusz, doskonały kamuflaż. '' ''Niech będzie. Obudził cię urwany krzyk Marie Colvin. Przepraszam ''– przeprosiła cię – ''Przypomniał mi się koszmar jaki przeżyłam przeprowadzając reportaż udając jednego z więźniów Guantamano. Widzisz w Guantamano… Nie mam na to czasu. Potrzebuje ziemniaka i soczysty melon. '' ''Skąd ja ci to teraz wytrzasnę? Co innego jakbym była w Kolumbii na plantacjach Pablo Escobara. Widzisz Pablo to okrutnik, jednak… Nie interesuje mnie to. Gdzie jesteśmy? Na wozie, eskortowani do cesarskiego pałacu, widzisz to mój nie pierwszy konwój więzienny, pierwszym doprowadził mnie do Alcatraz, w Alcatraz czas płynął inaczej, w Alcatraz… Nagle sama się zatrzymała by z niedowierzeniem spojrzeć na ciebie. Wyraźnie nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Pffffhehehe Co to za niedorzeczny słomkowy kapelusz? Nie twoja sprawa. ''– obruszyłeś się, prawda jest taka, że miałeś słabość do kapeluszy od kiedy będąc jeszcze brzdącem zobaczyłeś jak magik wyciąga z kapelusza królika. Uznałeś, że nie spoczniesz dopóki nie znajdziesz takiego z którego wyciągnąć mógłbyś świnię. I tym razem nie miałeś szczęścia, świni nie było również w wozie, za to w rogu na sianku znowu leżał jakiś żul. Tym razem jednak zamrożony w kostce lodu wraz ze swoim sprzętem alpinistycznym(chociaż chodził w nim po Himalajach). ''Co on tu robi? '' ''Leży. Nie, pytam po co go zabrałaś? Chcę, przeprowadzić z nim wywiad jak się rozmrozi. Widzisz, doskonale rozumiem poświęcenie i znój alpinistów, do dziś pamiętam jak zdobywałam szczyt Kilimandżaro razem z pozbawionym głowy Jaśkiem Melą… Nie ma do tego teraz głowy ''– przerwałeś pindzie. Przerwana została również wasza podróż, bowiem na drodze zatrzymała was karnawałowa parada z okazji chińskiego roku glisty. Z setka chińczyków zszyta tyłkami wiła się po ziemi jak wąż(albo glista) tworząc obleśny obraz upadku obyczajów. Przywarci do ziemi nie zauważyli nawet kiedy na rondo wjechał drabiniasty wóz pociągany przez zmęczoną krowę. Z dwudziestu chińczyków zostało zmiażdżonych pod kołami wozu, wreszcie jednak wóz się wywrócił a handlarz warzyw, jego córka, pasierb oraz ziemniak wypadły ze środka. Prawdę mówiąc byłeś nieco zaskoczony, że kupiec przewoził jedynie jednego ziemniaka, ale widocznie zbiory w tym roku nie były tak obfite(w końcu był rok glisty). Nie mogłeś nie skorzystać okazji i łapczywie rzuciłeś się na ziemniaka niczym cholera na niedożywione i brudne dziecko z dzielnicy biedy. I już miało ujść ci to płazem gdy przytępiały pasierb wskazał na ciebie swoim koślawym paluchem i krzyknął: ''UArght! '' Śliniąc się przy tam jak szczur na widok kubła ze śmieciem. Sprzedawca warzyw otrząsnął się już z szoku, poprawił swoją stylową marynarkę, choć z lumpeksu i ruszył do natarcia. ''Ty! Nie masz pojęcia z kim zadarłeś! Jestem Hyuang Hoe, prywatny dostawca warzyw dla samego cesarza! Ten ziemniak należy do nefrytowego tronu! Nawet glista ludzka poruszona była tym niesamowitym wyznaniem. Ziemniak samego cesarza? Wart mógł być fortunę. Glista zasyczała wyrażając zainteresowanie gdy Hyuang Hoe oraz jego ninja, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłeś, wściekle się na ciebie rzucili. Poleciały strzałki i shurikeny od których uchyliłeś się jak Neo z Matrixa. Wtedy też zrozumiałeś, ten słomkowy kapelusz, to nie było zwykłe nakrycie głowy, należał on do ostatniego z roninów – Jackie Chana. Błogosławiony mocą Jackie Chana w walce czułeś się jak w transie, zręcznie nawigowałeś omijając ciosy kataną handlarza a także podstępne i nasączone jadem strzałki ninjy. Wreszcie ruszyłeś do kontry obezwładniając ninję potężnym ciosem w skroń, a kupca techniką palca zagłady. Gdy kurz starcia opadł onieśmielona córka handlarza zawiesiła się u twojej szyi i przywarła do piersi, nie miałeś jednak czasu na amory trzasnąłeś więc pindę na odlew i ruszyłeś w pogoń za glistą, która w międzyczasie skradła ziemniaka. Pędziłeś tak szybko, że wokół ciebie przesuwały się linie powietrza, pochylony w potężnej, bojowej postawie błyskawicznie skracałeś dystans dzielący się cię do glisty. Byłeś pewny swojego zwycięstwa, nic nie mogło cię powstrzymać. A przynajmniej tak sądziłeś do momentu w którym glista ludzka zatrzymała się, spojrzała na ciebie swoimi licznymi ślepiami by wykrzyknąć: Ukagawa kawa! Nasza moc nie ma końca! To czas transformacji! Po czym glista przekształciła się w równie obślizgłego motyla. Pełnego głów, kończyn(często pozamienianych miejscami nóg i rąk), z dwoma ciosami słonia z boku ssącego pyska, wreszcie z pokaźnych rozmiarów kolcem jadowym na końcu odwłoka. Bestia runęła na ciebie jak grom z jasnego nieba, niemal dosłownie jako, że jej natarciu towarzyszył błysk i huk piorunu. Uchyliłeś się przed pierwszym atakiem, jednak te nie ustępowały, wręcz przeciwnie coraz bardziej przybierały na sile zmuszając cię do desperackiej obrony. I gdy myślałeś, że nielicho przyszło na twój koniec rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału i zimny ołów kalibru 7,62 mm przeszył łeb stwora na wylot rozbryzgując zawartość dookoła. Po chwili twoim oczom ukazała się Marie Colvin zdmuchująca dym z lufy tetetki. Widzisz to nie pierwsza moja strzelanina, będąc w Meksyku… Ale jej nie słuchałeś, bowiem twoje myśli powędrowały gdzie indziej. Udało ci się, masz ziemniaka i już jedynie soczysty melon stał na drodze twojego przeznaczenia. Natomiast na waszej drodze do pałacu stała kontrola celna. Paszporty poproszę i będziemy musieli przeczesać siano. Przewozicie coś? Alkohol, papierosy bez akcyzy? Ja mam papierosy ''– przyznała Marie Colvin ''Hmmm. A broń? Też mam ''– pochwaliła się pinda wyciągając pistolet. ''Hmm. Możecie wejść, pamiętajcie tylko, żeby nie robić zdjęć ani nie nagrywać niczego w środku. Ja muszę nagrywać. Jestem dziennikarką. Tak, znam panią, jest pani znaną dziennikarką. Znana dziennikarka Marie Colvin. Możemy już wejść? Tak, tak, dobrze. Wchodźcie. I choć spodziewałeś się, że za chwilę na łeb zarzucą ci worek o zapachu zeszłorocznej rzepy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, być może przez zastraszającą obecność znanej dziennikarki Marie Colvin, być może przez twój onieśmielający słomkowy kapelusz. Poprowadzeni wykutymi w alabastrze korytarzami trafiliście do niezwykłej wypełnionej klejnotami komnaty, gdzie na bambusowej posadzce spokojnie medytował ubrany w prostą jedwabną zieloną szatę pierwszy minister Jia Sidao. Cisza jaka panowała w pomieszczeniu była wręcz namacalna, a pierwszy minister zdawał się kompletnie nie zauważać waszej obecności. I wtedy to zauważyłeś. Soczysty melon, wysoko na półce koło grubych woluminów pełnych chińskich sekretów sztuki wojennej i intrygi. Niczym wytrawna balerina wzbiłeś się na koniuszki palców po czym zacząłeś się przekradać w kierunku melona. Pożądasz go prawda? Soczysty, piękny melon na wyciągnie dłoni. Zrób to. Chwyć go! '' '' Pierwszy minister stał za twoimi plecami. Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo nieszczerze, po czym ignorując twoją obecność zwrócił się do Marie Colvin: Znana dziennikarka. Ciekawe. Tu w Pałacu Niebiańskiej Równowagi nie mamy nic do ukrycia. Obawiam się, że nie znajdziesz tu swojego materiału ''– dodał z groźbą podszytą w głosie. Marie Colvin zmierzyła się wzorkiem z pierwszym ministrem, jednak nawet tak wytrawna i znana dziennikarka musiała ustąpić pod świdrującym wzrokiem Jia Sidao przeszywającym na wskroś duszy. Zwłaszcza, że miała tylko jedno oko(Jia Sidao miał pełen komplet). ''Wiem czego się obawiasz Jia Sidao. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to może cię zniszczyć. Hah hah hah! ''– zaniósł się szczekającym sztucznym śmiechem pierwszy minister. ''Rozgośćcie się! Za chwilę podana zostanie herbata ''– zwrócił się z fałszywą gościnnością - '' również krakersy. Przyjmijcie je jako wyraz tradycyjnej chińskiej gościnności ''– dodał równie nieszczerze. Rzeczywiście niedługo po tych słowach do pomieszczenia weszła dystyngowana gejsza niosąc ze sobą tacę z dzbankiem białej herbaty i czterema filiżankami(dla pierwszego ministra, Marie Colvin, ciebie i tradycyjnie dla niespodziewanego gościa). Para herbaty uniosła się wysoko z filiżanek. Jednak nie był to jedyny powód gęstej atmosfery. Przez dobre pięć minut mierzyliście się w trójkę wzrokiem(choć Marie było ciężko) niczym zawodowi bokserzy przed pojedynkiem dla pustej tłuszczy. Wreszcie pierwszy minister Jia Sidao uśmiechnął się półgębkiem(nieszczerze) i delikatnie siorbnął ze swojej herbaty. ''Nic nie wypiłeś. ''– zarzuciłeś ministrowi. ''Bzdura, zrobiłem to. Przecież widzę, że nic nie ubyło. Herbata jest gorąca, wziąłem mały łyk. Nic nie wypiłeś. Mogę poświadczyć ''– dodała Marie Colvin ''To może ty wypij! ''– warknął wyraźnie zirytowany pierwszy minister. ''Nie ma problemu ''– odparła znana dziennikarka nie bojąca się niczego – ''Widzisz? Nie ma czego… ''- chciała dodać, jednak znowu jej przerwano, tym razem to krtań wypowiedziała jej posłuszeństwo. Dziennikarka zaczęła krztusić się i charkać gorączkowo próbując złapać oddech. ''Aha! ''– zatriumfował pierwszy minister – ''To koniec twojej historii znana dziennikarko Marie Colvin! Jej ostatni rozdział zatytułowany Chwała Jia Sidao! Próbowałeś wykorzystać dystrakcję i tyradę ministra by skraść z półki soczystego melona. Wiedziony szóstym pajęczym zmysłem Jia Sidao odwrócił się w twoją stronę. Nie tak prędko, roninie ''– dodał z całkowicie szczerą pogardą. Po czym wyjął splecioną w koku pałkę do ryżu by rozpleść frywolnie włosy i przybrać postawę modliszki. Rozpoczął się niesamowity pojedynek, który na zawsze pozostanie w kanonie największych walk kung-fu, na równi ze starciem Bruce’a Lee z Chuckiem Norrisem oraz Jackie Chana z Owenem Wilsonem. Nagłe uderzenia, wymachy, uniki i natarcia. Starcie było niesamowicie dynamiczne i finezyjne, a każde uderzenie kwitowane donośnym ''HATYSZ! Jednak zaprawiony w kung-fu poprzez oglądanie robactwa pierwszy minister kąsał bezlitośnie z uporem nadwyrężając twoją wytrzymałość podstępnymi, kłującymi ciosami. Wreszcie uniósł się w powietrze by obracając się zadać ostateczne uderzenie z półobrotu gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzył się na oścież, a do środka pokracznie wbiegł niespodziewany gość – Apartheida Rombokowska. Toaleta na drugim piętrze w świątyni kompletnie się zapchała, na trzecim piętrze Pałacu Umiarkowanej Harmonii nie ma papieru toaletowego, w ciemniach nie wymieniają nawet wiader, w Pawilonie Wiecznej Wiosny… ''- zatrzymała się by z niedowierzeniem spojrzeć na duszącą się idolkę i znaną dziennikarkę Marie Colvin. ''Co do dia…. UArght! ''– zaniosła się okrzykiem bojowym po czym niczym rozpędzony autystyczny dzik ruszyć do natarcia na pierwszego ministra. Ten zdążył uchylić się przed tą pokraczną szarżą sprawiając, że pinda wylądował na półce z książkami i soczystym melonem. Ten trafił prosto w twoje ręce, uznałeś więc, że to idealny moment by wciąć nogi za pas. Chwyciłeś za sobą Marie Colvin by zarzucając ją za ramię niczym worek zeszłorocznej rzepy wybiec z pałacu. Zgubiłeś się jednak w labiryncie korytarze trafiając do piwnicy. Musiało to być przeznaczenia, bowiem przypomniało ci się, że to właśnie tutaj dwukrotnie spotkałeś już Rzepę dla której wykradłeś ziemniaka i soczystego melona. Tym razem to nie ją zastałeś w celi, a Dalaj Lamę, który próbował medytować, jednak wyraźnie ciężko mu to wychodziło biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wściekle łaził po całej sali wypluwając najplugawsze brzydkie słowa, których nie powstydziłaby się karlica Piprek. ''Widziałeś Rzepę? ''– zagaiłeś. ''O czym ty mówisz? WIDZIAŁEŚ RZEPĘ?! ''– wykrzyknąłeś rozumiejąc, że dziadyga ma problemy ze słuchem. ''Czemu się drzesz? Jaką do cholery znowu rzepę? Jestem tu sam. A co z nią? ''– zapytał wskazując na Colvin. ''Chyba się zabiła ''– odparłeś, zrzucając dziennikarkę niedbale na kamienną posadzkę. Dalaj Lama zabrał się za rezurekcję jako mnich znając niejedno zaklęcia leczące. Tymczasem w rogu pomieszczenia dostrzegłeś błysk. Po chwili kolejny już nieco dalej. Zrozumiałeś, że musisz wyruszyć za nim. Rzepa prowadziła cię podziemnymi tunelami, ale dokąd? Szliście dobrą godzinę kiedy pojąłeś, że znalazłeś się poza murami miasta. ''Ziemniak i soczysty melon. Masz to? Owszem ''– wręczyłeś składniki bez zawahania Rzepie, jako, że nie zależało ci na głupich warzywach. ''Doskonale, doskonale. Gdy słońce zapadnie wielka armia się pojawi. Na koniach niestrudzeni natarcie poprowadzą. Ty drogę im wskażesz i królem zostaniesz! ''Co?! ''– ale Rzepa już zniknęła i nie pozostało ci nic innego jak czekać na zapadnięcie zmroku. I rzeczywiście niedługo po zajściu słońca usłyszałeś tupot końskich podków i warkliwe, nosowe szczeki. Wielka mongolska armia gotowa do zburzenia murów i zrównania Zakazanego Miasta z ziemią. Prowadził ich nikt inny jak sam Kublaj Chan. Najgrubszy z Mongołów. ''Chrum ''– zacharkał – ''Chrum, chrum, chrum ''– dodał. Zrozumiałeś, że wybiła godzina. To ty napiszesz ostatni rozdział historii Jia Sidao! Oblężenie Zakazanego Miasta